My Salvation
by Bloody-Rozez
Summary: Begins summer after OOTP. Harry has been beaten and abused by Vernon Dursley for as long as he can remember, but the one thought that had kept him going, his one true wish is about to come true... Are those really his parents and godfather? Warning: Rape, Abuse, Plot twists! (Better than it seems! I swear!)
1. The Hell That I Call Home

**My Salvation**

**SUMMARY:** Begins summer after OOTP. Harry has been beaten and abused by Vernon Dursley for as long as he can remember, but the one thought that had kept him going, his one true wish is about to come true... Are those really his parents and godfather!? Warning: Rape, Abuse, Plot twists! (Better than it seems! I swear!)

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I was reading some fanfictions when this story hit me! As you can probably tell by the summary I'm going to bring James, Lily, and Sirius back and ready for revenge on those that had hurt Harry! But the Walrus... erm, sorry Vernon Dursley wont be the only one who will feel their horrible wrath! But you'll just have to wait and see!

Aren't I evil? ^w^ ***!~**

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I owned Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling is a lucky woman indeed!

**CHAPTER 1: The Hell That I Call Home**

Harry forced his tired and weary body to work faster as he attempted to get through the last of his insanely long list of chores that his whale of an uncle, Vernon Dursley, had given him for the day.

Usually his Aunt Petunia would help him whenever it was possible, but ever since Uncle Vernon had walked in on her helping him the other day (a 'horrific act' that resulted in a beating for them both), she too had been given a list of chores to have finished upon his return.

Right now Aunt Petunia was downstairs scrubbing dishes in the kitchen. Harry hated himself for letting her help him the other day. Because of him she had gotten a black eye and a split lip.

Of course this was nowhere near as bad as Harry's beating had been but still. She should have never gotten hurt.

Harry was just about to start on his last chore of the day (changing the sheets on the beds) when he heard something that made his blood run cold...

A car pulled into the drive...

The car door slammed shut...

Uncle Vernon was home... Early...

And Harry wasn't done with his chores...

* * *

"BOY!" Vernon Dursley bellowed as he slammed his front door shut. He was _NOT_ happy, not even close.

"BOY! Get down here NOW!" He yelled when the ungrateful little freak didn't show up in front of him instantly.

Just as he was about to go looking for the little freak, said freak scrambled quickly down the stairs, a half-folded sheet in his hands.

Good, he had almost been done with his chores. Petunia could finish the bedding instead...

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" The ungrateful parasite asked as he finally stood in front of him.

Vernon was seething, it was all this little freaks fault that Grunnings had deducted his pay along with all the others'. Downsizing hah! No it was this little freaks fault and he would make him pay for it.

The more that Vernon looked at him the more that Vernon saw red...

* * *

Harry was growing more and more frightened as he stood there in front of his uncle. From the look on his uncles face Harry could tell that he was in for a beating... A bad one.

Maybe Harry could keep his uncle from hurting Aunt Petunia today too. He had enough experience to know how to keep his uncles undivided attention on him alone. And he would more than happily do it too.

As far as Harry was concerned it _was_ all his fault -that had been drilled into his head for as long as he could remember- it was _his_ fault. No matter what it was. It was always better to admit that he had done whatever it was rather than than deny it, the beatings were easier that way.

Suddenly Harry was sent flying across the room as Vernon's foot rammed into his stomach, breaking two more of his ribs and sending his flying into the wall, knocking the breath out of him.

As he crumpled down to the ground Harry desperately gasped for air as stars broke out across his vision. As he was distracted with the now taxing efforts to breathe Harry missed his uncles next blow...

Vernon continued to rain blows down on his small nephew, making his body ache in agony but also feel... numb. As if his body had stopped remembering to feel the pain that accompanied his uncles blows.

His vision became blurred and Harry didn't realise when Vernon walked away and into the kitchen, he didn't process Aunt Petunias screams or the fact that no sounds of violence accompanied them.

Harry was floating in blissful oblivion, he liked it here. Here there was no pain, no fear, no Voldemort. Here he wasn't 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' or even Harry Potter. Here he was Harry... Just Harry. And he never wanted to leave...

* * *

When Vernon realised that the freak wasn't responding he was furious. How dare the little freak pass out during his punishment?

Well, Vernon Dursley wasn't going to have that!

He turned away from his unconscious nephew and walked into the kitchen where he was greeted with his wifes pleas.

"Please Vernon! Please don't! I'll do better I swear! I'll do anything just please don't!" She shrieked as she cowered in the farthest corner of the kitchen from him.

Ah! How he loved the terror in her voice, her pleas for mercy!

But for now he ignored her and instead went over to the tap and grabbed the bucket (that was still a fourth full of the harsh cleaning chemicals Petunia and the boy used to clean the floors, perfect!) and put it under the scalding hot water of the tap filling it near the brim before he carried it back to his freak of a nephew.

Grinning in malicious satisfaction Vernon then dumped the contents of the bucket onto his nephews small unconscious form, congratulating himself and getting a satisfied feeling as the freak began to writhe and scream on the ground when the chemicals entered into his wounds.

* * *

Harry was pulled abruptly from the sweet darkness as his body started to burn.

As he writhed on the floor screaming in agony a small voice in the back of his mind couldn't help but wonder if his uncle had set him on fire.

When he was just about to conclude that he had indeed been set on fire a familiar smell finally registered, Aunt Petunias cleaning chemicals!

'Uncle Vernon must have dumped the cleaning bucket on me!' he thought to himself.

When finally the burning died down a little to an almost bearable level he looked up to see his uncles malicious grin, his beating wasn't over but his uncle had been sated for the time being and Harry now had a small reprieve.

Harry knew what was going to happen next and even as unconsciousness began to overtake him again he repeated it to himself...

His uncle would kick him once more just to rub in how utterly vulnerable he was, then he would drag Harry up the stairs making sure that he was as uncomfortable for him as possible, then he would be thrown into his room in a bloody heap on the floor, his uncle would then lock the door before going downstairs to watch the telly until Dudley came home.

Then the real torment would begin...

**~*!*~**

Harry was once again woken up as he heard the locks on his door being unlocked, he knew what was about to happen and a sence of dread filled him.

Uncle Vernon liked to call this his and Dudley's 'Father and Son Bonding Time'. Dudley liked to call it 'Having Fun'. Harry just called it 'Hell'.

It used to just be Uncle Vernon who did this to him, back before Harry even knew what Hogwarts was... Dudley had only started joining him this past summer... walking in his fathers footsteps.

Harry pulled himself back out of his thoughts as his door opened...

**[WARNING: THIS SCENE CONTAINS DETAILED ACCOUNTS OF RAPE! PLEASE SKIP THIS IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE READING IT!]**

Harry looked up as his uncle and cousin entered into the room and he desperately began to gather what was left of his energy to attempt to defend himself... He was _NOT_ going to just lay there and take it!

Forcing himself to stand on shaky legs Harry desperately screamed for help in his head, why was it always him? Why did they have to degrade him in such a way? Make him feel filthy?

As they stalked forward, both with malicious grins on their faces, Harry weakly raised his arms to try to defend them off but his body was moving too slow.

Before he knew what had happened Dudley had gutt punched him and had thrown him onto his tiny bed that had been bolted down in the center of his room last summer...

Soon Harry had been forced into an all too horrifyingly familiar position...

His bum was hanging off of one end of his bed and his head was hanging off of the other, the perfect position for both Dursley males to have easy access to Harry's... entrances.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and attempted tp bury his face in the flimsy mattress as he heard the sound of zippers being unzipped and clothing falling to the ground. At the feel as his own clothes were ripped off of him leaving him naked and feeling as vulnerable as ever.

When Dudley noticed what Harry was doing he ferociously pulled Harry's hair so that his head lifted off of the mattress before back handing his small cousin so hard that stars began to dance across Harry's vision.

Letting out a chuckle Vernon complimented his son on how he had manhandled his cousin.

"That's my Dudley... Ready for some fun son?"

'Here it comes...' Harry thought to himself miserably.

Placing himself in front of Harry, Dudley yet again yanked his head back so that Harry was forced to look straight at his cousins disgusting prick.

"Suck it you little slut!" Dudley snarled at him, tightening his fist that was still in Harry's hair.

Harry complied with the order feeling disgusted at himself for doing so... All the while thoughts of biting down on Dudley's prick ran through his mind only to be viciously beaten down.

It would be so much worse if he did bite Dudley, he had tried once and had sincerely regretted it... It had resulted in the worst beating of his life and Dudley's prick was sore and he didn't want to miss out on any of the 'fun' he had instead raped Harry with one of Aunt Petunia's glass figurines.

That figurine had eventually shattered inside of Harry because of the force that Dudley had rammed it inside of him. That experience had been so horribly painful that Harry hadn't thought back against them at all for a month...

As Harry continued to suck Dudley's disgusting prick he waited for his uncle to enter him as well but it never came... Harry began to hope that he wouldn't...

Just then Dudley stiffened and thrusted into Harry's mouth nearly choking him before he released in the back of Harry's throat.

As Harry was forced to swallow his cousins cum he felt a hot sticky liquid cover his back and bum. His bastard of an uncle had masturbated to the sight of his son raping his nephew.

Harry waited and hoped beyond hope that that was all he would have to endure, that it was over. He nearly believed it too... until he felt the head of his uncles prick at his entrance...

Dudley forced himself back into Harry's mouth mere moments before Vernon rammed his thick prick inside of Harry.

Screaming in agony around his cousins prick Harry couldn't hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall any more... Tears of pain, sorrow, agony and humiliation began to cascade down his face as with a well-practiced ease Vernon and Dudley set a rhythm with which they raped poor Harry...

Dudley would pull back as Vernon would ram into him and so on and on and on.

Harry was in pure agony the whole time and tears continued to stream down his face as he was first forced to suck his cousins prick and then his uncle as they traded placed.

Finally... Finally... it was over and they left poor Harry to wallow in his misery.

Harry was grateful when unconsciousness began to yet again take over him for the moment... allowing him to forget that he had just been raped and abused... allowing him to forget that he was covered from head to toe with his own blood and his relatives semen... allowing him to forget that he was Harry Potter, if only for a little while...

**[END RAPE SCENE!]**

Harry desperately attempted to go back into his sweet oblivion as he was dragged towards a dull, muted light.

"No! No! Not another vision please!" Harry begged, he was exhausted and quite frankly he wasn't sure that he could survive another beating today which was an inevitability if he woke up screaming like he always did when he had one of these visions.

As he was drawn closer and closer to the light he could feel his scar burning and ache as if it would split open any moment.

Great, why can't Voldemort just take a day off?

As the light engulfed him he became aware that he was in a muggle living room along with Voldemort, five Death Eaters and a poor young muggle couple.

The young couples were crumpled on the floor screaming in agony as they were subjected to the cruciatis curse.

Harry had long since learned that no matter what he did in these visions he could never help Voldemorts victims...

But that didn't stop him from trying!

As Harry watched Voldemort torturing these innocent muggles, literally feeling their pain as every curse Voldemort cast on them was inflicted on him as well, he attempted to comfort him, curse the Death Eaters and Voldemort as well as desperately trying to end the vision.

Harry was forced to watch as this young muggle couple were slowly driven into madness just for the simple fact that Voldemort was bored...

Finally... Thankfully he was released from the vision moments before Voldemort cast the killing curse and put them out of their misery...

* * *

Jerking awake Harry was filled with shock and happiness at the fact that for once, he hadn't woken up screaming.

Almost instantly however his happiness drained as he remembered what had just happened and his body was wracked with heartbroken sobs for the young muggle couple.

Yet again, Harry Potter the 'Boy-Who-Lived' cried himself to sleep. Just before the blissfullness of unconsciousness overcame him yet again one last thought passed through his mind...

"I wish I had a real family... Real people who love me..."

* * *

Meanwhile... Deep in the Ministry of Magic, inside the Department of Mysteries... A veil that is known only for its ability to bring death began to glow...

**~*!END OF CHAPTER 1!*~**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Ooh! Cliffhanger! Sorry guys but I just had to do it, I couldn't resist!

The next chapter will be a little short but don't worry it's still good! And don't worry, I'll update both of my stories soon! I already have a good start on chapter 8 of my other fic, 'At The Amusement Park'!

Oh and I have a question: Whenever I read a Dursley Abuse fic I'm always tempted to hit the 'Report Abuse' button so I can help Harry! Don't worry I always catch myself in time! But, does anyone else do that?


	2. Resserection?

My** Salvation**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** A special thanks to Anthony37, my first reviewer! I'm so happy that my story caught your eye right after it was posted! This chapter actually wound up being way longer than I thought it would be, aren't you happy? Now onto the story~!***!~**

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I owned Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling is a lucky woman indeed!

**CHAPTER 2: Resserection?**

**Last Time: **Yet again, Harry Potter the 'Boy-Who-Lived' cried himself to sleep. Just before the blissfullness of unconsciousness overcame him yet again one last thought passed through his mind...

"I wish I had a real family... Real people who love me..."

* * *

Meanwhile... Deep in the Ministry of Magic, inside the Department of Mysteries... A veil that is known only for its ability to bring death began to glow...

* * *

As a blinding light began to errupt from the veil the world seemed to stop.

It seemed as though every creature was holding its breath in anticioation. Anticipation of what? No one was quite sure.

Finally after to be an eternity the blinding light began to slowly fade away...

If anyone had indeed been watching the veil they would have been confused as to what the glow was for since it seemed nothing had changed. It was rather anticlimactic actually...

That is until a small pale hand reached out from behind the veil and grabbed hold of the archway.

This hand was followed by a pale arm and then finally a human figure emerged... She stood on shaky knees and, brushing her firey red hair out of the way gazed around with stunning... emerald green eyes.

Lily Potter had just come back from beyond the veil...

* * *

Lily turned back around as yet another hand began to emerge from within the veil, this time however it was the hand of a male.

This very hand was shortly followed by a man with messy black hair and glasses perched on his nose... James Potter.

Just as James was completely out of the veil he began to look around him with hazel eyes...

"James!" Lily cried out happily upon seeing him.

James' head snapped over towards where Lily's voice had come from and as soon as he saw her his face broke into a grin.

"Lily-flower!" He cried out in joy as he embraced her tightly to himself just as yet another figure emerged from the veil.

This man had long curly black hair that reached to his shoulders, grey/blue eyes that somehow managed to look both haunted and mischievious at the same time and a wide grin that had spread over his face as he saw the embracing couple.

This man was Sirius Black...

* * *

"We made it!" He cheered happily as he began to look around the room.

"How do you know that we've really made it this time?" Lily asked seriously as she looked at him from her place in James' arms.

"Two reasons..." He started as he lifted up two fingers. "One, that pull we were feeling before isn't here anymore... So we've obviously reached our destination! And two, this is the room that I died in," he said, his voice slightly more solomn as he pointed out this last revelation.

"Alright then, we believe you Paddy. Now will you _please _take us to see Harry? For merlins sake mate, we don't even know how old he is!" James said after the small pause Sirius' words had caused sounding slightly exasperated.

"You'll get to see Harry soon Prongs! I want to see him too but first we have to go see Dumbledore. And what about poor Remus? For Merlins sake his whole world must be in turmoil right now! He was depressed before but I think we should tell him before his depression goes too far!"

Nodding at his friends' logic James had to agree, Remus was rather prone to depression. Even when they were all alive. But thinking about this just made him worry all the more... What if they were too late telling Remus?

Shaking these thoughts from his head James and the others left the Ministry's 'Death Chamber' and began to make their way towards the exit, towards the outside world, and towards Harry...

* * *

Finally exiting the 'Department of Mysteries' (each wearing a black hooded cloak that they had found that probably belonged to the unspeakables), they made their way out to the streets of muggle London.

"Should we floo or use the 'Night Bus'?" Lily wondered out loud when they had come to a hault outside of the small phone boothe that led from the Ministry to the muggle world.

Looking between themselves the three silently agreed on the best plan of action and so James stepped up to the road and held his right hand out before quickly stepping back to avoid being hit.

A loud bang echoed down the street as the violent purple bus came hurdling towards them and to a screeching halt in the exact place that James had just moments ago occupied.

A greasy looking young male with a zit covered face (probably in his mid to early twenties) stepped down from the double decker bus and -still chewing on a piece of gum- began to recite:

"Good evening and welcome to the night bus, I'm Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor for this evening."

* * *

Twenty minutes and nine stops later the trio had finally been dropped off at the enterance to Hogwarts...

"Why did you look so nervous on the bus Siri?" Lily questioned him the instant the 'Night Bus' had dissapeared. She hadn't missed the way he had constantly fidgeted and had kept his face covered far more than was necessary...

"Um... Well... It's a long story. I'll catch you up in Dumbledores office." Sirius skillfully evaded which only made James and Lily more nervous of what they might hear. What weren't they aware of?

Setting off across the grounds towards the castle the three became lost in memories of their own time at Hogwarts...

* * *

Remus Lupin once again found himself in the office of Albus Dumbledore.

After his best friends death he had yet again sunk into a deeper depression than usual. After the death James, Lily and Peter, and the betrayal of Sirius, Remus just hadn't been the same. His whole life had come crashing down around him. When he had been denied visits with Harry from Dumbledore (he hadn't even bothered with custody since he was positive he wouldn't have a single chance), Remus had left for the muggle world. Twelve years after he had left Dumbledore had asked him to teach defence at Hogwarts and he had finally met Harry. The small hole in his heart started to ease a little while he was around the young boy, the same boy who he thought of as his nephew. He had been so very proud as he had taught Harry...

When he had been informed of Sirius' innocence the whole had finally begun to mend... That is until his friend had been killed right before his eyes... The whole had burst open and the depression became even darker than ever, in fact the only thing keeping him from giving in was Harry... Poor sweet innocent Harry...

In a desperate attempt to keep himself sane (if only for Harry's sake), Remus had begun meeting with Minerva and Albus almost daily so that they could talk about his problems but it was a very slow process and his depression had barely eased up at all.

In fact his depression was still such that he hadn't even realised the mandatory letters he recieved from Harry seemed to be the exact same two sentences each time, 'I'm fine. Can't wait to see you again. -Harry'.

"I don't know what to do anymore Albus, I've caught myself thinking about suicide more than once... The only thing that keeps me going is Harry... I-I don't know Albus!" Remus said in frustration as he began to yank on his hair. He would do anything for Harry, anything! But unfortunately, he wasn't able to do anything...

"Remus-" Albus began but was cut off as a loud alarm sounded throughout his office causing those within to jump in shock.

"What is that!?" Minerva asked as soon as she had recovered from her shock.

* * *

"It's an alarm that I have set up, that warns me of anyone entering the wards." Albus replied as he stood and headed towards the window that looked down at the front grounds. "It appears that we have three unexpected guests," He continued as he watched the three cloaked figures as they swiftly crossed through the grounds, heading straight towards the castles front enterance.

Upon hearing this news both Remus and Minerva jumped up. wands in hands and ready to attack their mysterious 'guests'.

"Now, now. They mean no ill will otherwise they wouldn't have been able to make it through the wards," Dumbledore said as soon as he saw their battle ready stances, a small proud twinkle shining in the back of his eyes.

The two let out a breath of relief upon hearing this and began to sink back down into their chairs.

"Who is it Albus?" Minerva asked, still worried about the unidentified 'guests', but not quite as much as she had previously been.

"I am not sure my dear, but I dare say we will find out soon." He replied as he took his own seat to await the three mysterious figures who had just entered through the front doors.

* * *

"It's so odd isn't it?" Lily breathed out as they made their way through the familiar halls and towards the headmasters office.

"Ya," James replied as he looked around the silent halls, the only sounds they could hear were their footsteps, their breathe, and the echoes that they caused.

"Hogwarts is so... empty." Sirius said in an awed voice.

The trio continued in silence until the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledores office finally came into view.

Just as they reached the gargoyle and were about to begin guessing the names of every sweet imaginable the gargoyle stepped aside...

Dumbledore was expecting them...

As they reached the top of the winding staircase James nervously held out a shaking shaking hand to knock until Dumbledores voice stopped them...

"Come in," Dumbledore called before James' hand had even touched the door, making him freeze in shock. When at last he had recovered he hesitantly opened the door and they shuffled in before looking around.

There was Dumbledore; sitting at his desk, Fawkes perched on his shoulder just as they remembered from the times they had been in these rooms before.

Looking around them yet again they saw yet another familiar figure, Minerva McGonagall. Her hair was still up in the stern, tight bun, her lips still pressed thin and her posture stiff...

Then their eyes fell on Remus Lupin, at first they hadn't been able to recognise him, but then when recognition finally dawned on them they were shocked, even Sirius who had already been aware of how much he had changed since James and Lily's deaths.

Remus was thinner than ever and he had dark bags under his eyes as well as more grey in his hair than a man his age had a right to have. He looked haggared and worn but most of all his eyes... Sirius knew those eyes, they were his eyes just before he had seen Peters picture in the 'Daily Prophet', thse were the eyes of a man at the end of his rope who was about to just give up...

When Lily and James finally recognized Remus they were shocked and horrified.

Their friend, their kind and gentle friend who wouldn't hurt a fly looked like hell...

As they faught against the tears that had sprung to their eyes Dumbledore spoke...

"Good evening, I'm sorry if I seem rather rude but, who are you exactly?" He then gazed at them, his eyes piercing as if trying to see through their cloaks.

Looking at each other the three silently nodded and, moving in unison, they lowered their hoods...

Shocked gasps echoed around the room until...

Albus, Minerva, and Remus jumped to their feet, wands pointed at the intruders.

"How dare you!" Minerva ground out as a steady growl sounded from deep in Remus' chest as his eyes turned to a glowing amber.

* * *

Holding up his hands 'James' stepped foreward looking straight at Remus.

"It's really me mate! Can't you tell? You should be able to tell by my scent." He said sounding slightly nervous as well as confident.

Remus moved forward, still growling, still glaring, and still holding his wand straight at 'James'' chest. When finally he was just close enough to get a good whiff of 'James'' scent Remus stopped and took a large deep breath through his nose...

The fire, Minerva, Fawkes, Albus, the furniture, himself, fear, nervousness, then the scent of the newcomers. Scents that he hadn't smelled in a long time, that he never expected to smell again... His pack members' scents, the scents of James, Lily, and Sirius... It was really them.

* * *

They watched as Remus' whole demeanor changed in an instant.

His wand fell from his hand and to the floor, the amber in his eyes faded in an instant, his stiff figure seemed to sag as tears sprang to his eyes.

"It's you!" He chocked out obviously trying to hold back heartbreaking sobs.

"H-how!?" McGonagall chocked out covering her mouth with her hand a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"We're not sure ourselves Minnie." James said as if trying to ease the tension that had sprang up in the room at Remus' confermation.

"I think it would be prudent if we were to sit before we disguss this any further." Dumbledore said as he finally came to his senses, standing back up from where he had sank down into his chair.

* * *

[**AUTHORS NOTE: **IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY THEY BELIEVED IT SO QUICKLY IT'S FOR TWO REASONS: 1.) REMUS' SENSE OF SMELL IS UNFALLIBLE SINCE HE IS A WEREWOLF AND WEREWOLVES NEVER FORGET THEIR PACK MEMBERS' SCENTS. 2.) FAWKES DIDN'T REACT NEGATIVELY TOWARDS THEM LIKE HE WOULD HAVE WITH IMPOSTERS. OF COURSE THIS ONLY APPLIES TO DUMBLEDORE, AND SINCE HE DIDN'T REACT NEITHER DID MINERVA]

* * *

Minutes later they were sitting in a small sitting area in Dumbledores quarters.

James, Lily and Sirius had each neerly been crushed as they were hugged over and over by the other three, thears openly falling from their eyes at seeing those they loved.

Now they were all sitting in Deumbledores sitting area, Dumbledore and Minerva in the two armchairs, Remus and Sirius in one couch and Lily and James in the other...

"Now," Dumbledore said as he leaned foreward in his chair starring intently at them, "How exactly are you back?"

"We're not sure Albus," Lily began, "All we know is that we felt this kind of... tugging sensation that urged us to move. James and I followed it when we ran into Sirius, he was following the same tugging sensation. We came through a few different doorways but all the time the tugging never stopped and finally we came out of this archway in the 'Department of Mysteries'."

"We came out of the Ministry and took the 'Night Bus' here," James continued.

Then Lily turned and glared at Sirius, "Speaking of the 'Night Bus', explain. Now."

Gulping Sirius looked around nervously and finally spoke...

"Alright but you have to promise to listne to everything we say... No interuppting!"

Looking between eachother they agreed, they wanted more than anything two things; one, to see their son, and two, to know what had happened since they had died...

They listened as Sirius explained him bieng thrown into azkaban without a trial. They were furious but still didn't say a word until...

Albus began to explain Harry's fate, "I took him to your sister-"

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU ALBUS!?" Lily screeched upon hearing this...

"Lily I-"

"NO ALBUS! We have to get him out of their, we-"

"Lil's calm down!" Remus shouted making Lily stop.

"We will go and get him tommarow Lily," Dumbledore told her looking straight at her. "Tonight you should rest and tommarow morning you can go and get him, I swear to you you will get him tommarow."

And with that they were forced to wait until the morning... Forced to wait the longest eight hours of their lives...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Wow, it turned out _way_ longer than I thought it would turn out! In the next chapter Harry finally gets rescued! Yay! Thank you all for your wonderfull reviews! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the previous one~! *!


	3. Of Early Mornings and Unexpected Arrival

**My Salvation**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I am so sorry! This chapter took longer to finish than I expected! I got swamped with a lot of crap really suddenly but don't worry I'm still trying to make time for this story! Now I think that I've kept you waiting long enough so... On with the story! ***!~**

**CHAPTER 3: Of Early Mornings and Unexpected Arrivals**

At exactly seven am, Lily and James jerked out of a restless sleep.

They had felt an odd sensation just moments ago but as they looked at eachother the sensation faded and a realization entered into their minds, it was morning!

They could go get Harry now!

Jumping out of the bed Dumbledore had lent them they began to quickly dress and get ready for the day. They were both extremely nervous however; what if Harry didn't like them? What if he hated them?

What if something had happened to him?

This last question was Lily's alone, she had known Vernon Dursley ever since Petunia had first brought him home... He was controlling, obsesive, and had a tendency to be violent. Lily had more than once seen bruises on Petunias arms in the shape of his thick, fat, hands.

Multiple times Lily had tried to get Petunia to see reason and break off the relationship but her sister had always been weak willed, a follower. And Vernon Dursley had taken advantage of that fact.

Lily wasn't the only one who dissaproved of him either... At first her parents had loved him, thought him nothing but the perfect gentleman he pretended to be... But when Vernon had come onto Lily one night, after she had told her parents because Petunia wouldn't listne, they too had attempted to get Petunia to end the relationship but to no avail.

After Petunia married him Vernon slowly but surely started ending any relationship she had that he didn't approve of... her friends, distant family, and even Lily and their parents...

Lily though had still attempted to keep in touch but her owls had never been answered... That is until Vernon decided to end them once and for all...

Lily could still remember it like it was just yesterday...

'_If you ever write here with these infernal owls, or even write at all, you will not have a sister to write to!' _

And Lily knew Vernon would carry out his promise... Merlin only knew what he had done to her poor Harry...

* * *

Meanwhile back at number 4 Private Drive young Harry was being beaten yet again...

His morning had begun normally... He had woken up to his aunt gently cleaning his body; he wasn't allowed to use the shower or tub, if he wanted to be propperly clean he was forced to use the hose out in the garden. Aunt Petunia would then clean his wounds the best she could with nothing but soap and water, he wasn't allowed and dissinfectant or medicine of any kind seing as Uncle Vernon claimed that his _freakishness_ would help to keep him alive and heal him. Then she would gently help him dress before they went downstairs to cook.

Harry forced himself to stand, to move, to cook and clean... As the smell of the food began to register his stomach growled...

"Just a little longer Harry, today Vernon said you could have some food as well... It won't be much mind you but I'll bag up the leftovers and drop them in your room for later."

Harry looked up and smiled gratefully at his aunt...

As she had begun to grow slightly more defiant (not much mind you, she was still as feeble as ever) she had begun to sneak food for him more and more.

Harry truly loved his aunt but it was as if she were two different people... there was _his_ Aunt Petunia, the one who only surfaced when it was just the two of them, the one who was kind and gentle, who alwasys offered Harry whatever comfort she could... Then there was the _other_ Aunt Petunia that showed whenever his uncle or cousin were around... A ball of nerves who, much like a house elf, jumped at the chance to please the Dursley men.

He truly hated the _other_ Aunt Petunia, he knew that it wasn't _completely_ her fault of course... Vernon had conditioned her to be that way. When his uncle or cousin were around she would do or say whatever they expected her to... He remembered back to that day his first Hogwarts letter had come...

She had told him that she didn't know any more about it than he did... After he had finally found out about Hogwarts, about himself, she had told him that she had been hoping it was a mistake... So that Vernon wouldn't have any further reason to hate him. When she had said those cruel words that fatefull day in that hut in the sea Harry had been the only one to see her eyes... To see how she truly felt...

Regret, pain, loss, sadness... All of them fighting for dominance in her eyes.

"Harry be carefull! The eggs!" Aunt Petunia hissed pulling him out of his thoughts...

Great! He had burnt the eggs! They were still edible of course, just a tad crispy on the outside, but Harry knew what was coming... Another beating, just what he needed!

Some people would have been wondering why he would be getting a beating just for overcooking the eggs slightly, well, the answer was simple... Uncle Vernon didn't like Harry. Infact he _hated_ Harry!

He looked for any reason to give Harry a beating...

Infact he had many a time beaten Harry for 'breathing too loudly'.

"Quick Harry start a new batch before-"

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs... Too late.

Looking at eachother a familiar look of fear crossed between them...

"Its okay Aunt Petunia, I'll be fine," Harry whispered just before the Dursley men came in and sat at the table...

* * *

Vernon Dursley didn't think that he had asked for too much... In fact, he would say that he had been rather gracious!

He had not only cut back the freaks chores for the day but had also allowed the little ingrate to eat some of _his_ hard earned food! The freak had been allowed to eat more today than he had been permitted the whole summer (a whole slice of bread, a full cup of water and even an egg)!

So where did the little freak get off with burning his meal!?

As red tinted the edges of his vision Vernon rose to his feet and lashed out at his nephew...

The first blow hitting just as the clock struch seven...

* * *

Harry had known what was coming but that didn't stop the pain...

His small body had been sent tumbling off the chair as his uncles first made contact. Within moments heavy blows began to reign down on Harry's small form... Oddly however Harry couldn't find it in him to pay attention to his uncle...

What his attention was focused on so firmly was his aunt...

She looked as if she were at war with herself... Harry watched in distant curiosity as first her body froze, as she attempted to ignore what was happening but how her body began to tremble as his uncles onslaught continued...

AS he watched his aunts eyes he could see it... The thing he had always wished would happen but had never really believed could... She was doing the very thing that she was conditioned to _never_ do!

He watched in awe as she stood up on trembling legs and began to slowly make her way around the dining room table... Petunia Dursley, no, Petunia _Evans_ finally took a stand against the abuse... Finally defied Vernon Dursley...

* * *

Lily and James Potter ran down the winding staircase that led from Dumbledores office to their borrowed roomsnot bothering to slow down until they were half way to his desk only to realise that he wasn't there yet. Sitting on one of the couches within the rooms they impatiantly waited...

Soon they were joined by Remus and Sirius who were just as anxious to go get Harry as they were...

As if their arrival was a cue Dumbledore entered...

"Can we go now?" Lily asked him the instant she noticed him jumping to her feet along with the others.

"Now Lily, I know that your anxious but don't you think that you should eat something before you-"

"No!" They cut Dumbledore off.

"We'll eat once we have Harry, now can we _please_ go!?"

"Very well..." Dumbledore sighed as he began to pace behind his desk. They were anxious to get to Harry... but obviously Dumbledore had something important to say before they left...

"Harry may demand that you confirm your identity-"

"We can answer any questions he may ask to confirm we're us." Sirius said instantly as the others nodded in agreement.

"How do you plan to get there?" Dumbledore asked next.

"We are going to apparate as close to the wards as possible and then walk the rest of the way," James explained quickly.

"Everything sounds in order, however, I have a faster way for you to get there," He said with that all too familliar twinkle in his eyes.

Dumbledore then motioned them over to the fireplace and made a floo call to his old friend...

Needless to say Mrs. Figg was in for one hell of a surprise...

* * *

Vernon glared down at the sobbing wreck that was his wife and the bloody limp that was his nephew.

How dare that little freak corrupt his wife!?_ His_ Petunia!? How dare that boy make his Tunie turn on him!?

Vernon could still hear her words ringing in his ears...

~Flashback~

"Thats enough Vernon," She said gently laying a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

Whirling around Vernon smacked Petunia with such force that she was sent staggering into the edge of the table as she held one hand to her stinging cheak.

"Dudley," He growled and watched with sick pleasure as his son looked up, a feral grin on his face and a gleam of cruel expectation at the horrors that were to come.

"Go ahead and have a little fun with the little freak before you leave for your friends'. It appears as though I have to teach your mother her place..."

He hadn't punished her _too_ badly of course, after all someone still needed to tend to the house and his no good nephew had been growing slower and slower as the summer went on...

Perhaps that was because Dudley had grown so very good at punishing the boy as well... In fact Vernon was extremely proud of what his son had managed to do in a few short minutes...

He had nearly drowned Harry in the dirty dish water, given him a cuncussion by repeatedly slamming his head into the hard countertops, then made the cuncushion that much worse as he repeatedly shut his head in the oven door with so much force that one of the hinges had broken and the door was now hanging crookedly... And last but certainly not least his little Dudders had used a large kitchen knife to carve into the freaks skin the words: queer, whore, slut, bitch, and skank...

He was so proud!

* * *

Mere minutes after leaving Dumbledores office found the small group leaving a shocked Arabella Figgs house and heading to Number 4 Private Drive, none of them even bothering to notice the fat blob that was rolling... erm, _walking_ down the street in the other direction.

As they were finally about to walk down the walkway of 4 Private Drive Remus stopped dead in his tracks a horrified look on his face...

"What is it?" Sirius asked, fear tinting his voice...

* * *

Blood, fear, sweat, anger, horor, lust, despair, sex, pain, and a million other scents assaulted Remus' nostrils the second that he stepped foot on the Dursleys' property.

"What is it?" He vaguely heard Sirius say behind him but he wasn't as clear as he should be, as though he were coming through a dark tunnel...

Everything around him was being drowned out by fear. He was in trouble... Harry... _His_ Harry... His cub was hurt!

Ignoring all else Remus sprinted up the walk and pounded hard on the door...

If that bastard didn't open it in the next thirty seconds Remus would blow it down!

**~*!END OF CHAPTER 3!*~**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Once again, I'm so so so so sorry! I have finally finished this chapter as you can probably tell ;), and I promise, I'll try to get back on track! It's almost spring break (though it's only a 4 day weekend) so I plan on some extra writing time for those four days! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Heres a timeline-ish thing in case this chapters skips confused you...**

**6:00am- Harry is woken up, 6:30am- Cleaning and chores, 6:45- Eating, 7:00am- Uncle Vernon's first blow/James and Lily wake up to a strange feeling, 7:10am- Petunia steps in and tries to end beating/ James, Lily, Siri and Rem get ready to leave, 7:30am- Beatings are over/They leave Mrs. Figgs, 7:35am- Dudley is walking to Piercs'/ They finally arrive on the lawn!**

**Sorry if it was confusing! **


	4. A Mothers Anger

**My Salvation**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** A special thanks to xdninja05 for helping me out with some ideas and opinions! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for... Harry _FINALLY_ gets rescued! Yay! ^w^ ***!~**

**CHAPTER 4: A Mothers Anger**

When the door of Number 4 Private Drive finally opened Remus nearly passed out as the scent that been so horrifyingly strong to him before magnified at least 10 times assaulting his senses. Remus could feel the wolf inside him trying to force its way out before he forced it down...

Vernon Dursley was _NOT _going to leave this encounter unharmed...

* * *

Fear gripped at Lily's heart when she noticed that Remus had stopped with a look of horror on his face at whatever it was his heightened senses had picked up.

Was it Harry? Did something happen to him?

As her panick began to increase with each passing moment, Remus suddenly snapped out of his trance and darted across the yard and instantly pounded on the door, a look of fury on his face.

Lily, James, and Sirius raced after him and just as they came to a stop beside him the door knob began to turn... finally... finally the door opened to reveal none other than Vernon Dursley.

He was as fat as ever with multiple chins and the same blond hair that layed down flat on his enormously pudgy head and that same large mustache that made him look remarkably similar to a walrus. His face was flushed with exertion and his beady little eyes narrowed the second he noticed their robes.

"The boy's fine! I refuse to have you in my house, you'll be able to collect him when it's time for him to go back to that infernal school! Now go away!" He snapped at them quickly before attempting to close the door. He nearly succeeded too until Remus' hand shot out and pushed the door open completely...

* * *

Blood... There was blood everywhere...

Why was there blood? Oh yes, breakfast he had... been punished...

His head was spinning... What happened again?

Aunt Petunia had... What? What did Aunt Petunia do?

She... stood up... and- what? What did she do?

Just as he was about to look around and determine the damage he heard voices...

"I will see my godson!" He could hear Sirius shout...

Wait... Sirius... Sirius!?

No, not Sirius, it couldn't be...

There was an impostor trying to come in, more than likely a Death Eater...

Harry forced himself to stand... Grabbed the bloody kitchen knife that lay next to him... Wished that he still had his wand which was locked in his old cupboard with the rest of his school things...

Ignoring the pain he slowly made his way down the hall and towards where the voices were coming from... He would do anything for his aunt and he was going to protect her now no matter what happened!

* * *

James felt as though he would vomit at the sight in front of him, it was like looking in a mirror that showed what he would look like if he had been tortured nonstop for a full year by the cruelest Death Eaters and Voldemort himself...

His son, his Harry stood in front of him looking as though he were on the verge of death... Which he hated to admit he probably was.

He was wearing rags that even the most cruel wouldn't give to their house elves, blood was gushing out of multiple open wounds that covered the small skeleton like body... His skin was completely covered in cuts, bruises, burns, words were carved into his skin- some still bleeding, scars, bruises, so many injuries that James wasn't sure how it was he was still alive yet alone standing... But yet here he stood, a bloody kitchen knife (that was probably covered in his own blood) in his hands, obviously forcing himself to stand... And what disgusted him the most was that despite the fact that those wounds were obviously caused by this monster who dared to call himself Vernon Dursley, he was standing there and willing to risk his own life for these monsters...

* * *

No... This can't be Harry... It has to be a Boggart! It just has to be!

Her little baby just can't be this bloody skeleton struggling to even stand!

As if in a daze Lily looked around her, there was no sound, everything seemed to move in slow motion... What was happening?

As Lily's gaze rested on her husband and friends she wished that they would do something... anything but instead they just stood there...

James was just staring... wide-eyed and horrified, mouth gaping like a fish... Sirius was no better...

Remus however was shaking in cold hard fury, his hands were fisted so hard that his knuckles appeared white, his face was in a snarl and his eyes were the same glowing amber that they had all associated with the wolf inside...

Lily however couldn't find it in her to try to calm him down... She turned again in that strange slow motion and looked yet again at the horror that was her son and her heart nearly broke...

Her little baby Harry had begun to sway, his arms trembling from the effort of holding up a single kitchen knife.

His eyes however were alive, full of a single-minded determination that both made her heart swell with pride but also ache with the knowledge that that look should _never_ enter the eyes of a fifteen almost sixteen year old boy!

Harry was glaring at Remus with that fierce gaze and spoke with a weak, wavering but also strong, determined and demanding voice...

"What creature sat in the corner of your office at Hogwarts the first time I visited?"

"I believe Harry, that it was a grindylow in a tank if I'm not mistaken?" Remus replied obviously trying to keep his temper under control.

Harry gave one hard nod obviously still on edge about the three others who, to his eyes were supposed to be dead.

"Harry, this is most definitely a shock but these _are_ who they look like... It _is_ Sirius and your parents," Remus said kindly his temper under control for now as he obviously tried to keep Harry from performing any rash actions with that bloody knife in his hands...

Harry stood still, his body going stiff in shock and then... in the blink of an eye, he passed out his body crumpling lifelessly to the floor...

* * *

The second Harry collapsed Sirius broke out of his shock and rushed to his young godson to make sure he was still alive... Gently pressing his fingers to Harry's wrist he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the faint but still steady pulse of his godsons blood keeping him alive...

Turning to the others who were still stunned and watching Vernon Dursley from the corner of his eye Sirius began to assess who would be the best of them to help Harry and contact Dumbledore...

One look at Remus and Sirius knew he would definitely have to be one of the two to help Harry, if he were to be set on Vernon now there would be nothing left of the tub of lard... Lily would definitely be one of the two to attack Vernon first, it was her little Harry after all, and Merlin help the poor sop who stood in her way... That just left himself and James... If he were being honest with himself he knew that James should have the first crack at Vernon as well...

"Remus, we need to get help for Harry, come on. James, Lily, go ahead and restrain the pig so that he doesn't get away."

As he stooped to pick Harry up gently the others nodded, Remus then followed behind him as James and Lily pulled out their wands and stalked towards a now terrified Vernon Dursley...

* * *

Lily felt a certain... pleasure as she drew her wand and began to stalk after Vernon Dursley who was currently attempting to flee up the stairs...

She and James quickly took off after him just as he managed to disappear around the corner, soon they reached the top of the flight of stairs and quickly took in the five doors, four closed one open... Vernon was hiding in one of these rooms and they _would_ find him!

Going to the closest door, the one that was open, they looked in and saw a spotless bathroom and quickly moved to the next door... Blowing the door off its hinges they were met with what was obviously a guest bedroom, after quickly making sure Vernon hadn't tried to hide in here they moved on and stopped dead in their tracks at the next door... Several heavy locks were bolted onto it with a cat flap was fixed onto the bottom of the door...

With a growl James blasted down the door and they entered before stopping yet again in shock... There was a bed bolted down in the middle of the floor with nothing but a ragged sheet on it, both the sheet and mattress were covered in stains; some that were obviously blood and others that they were afraid to know what they were... In the corner they saw a pile of objects that were obviously used to torture their son... Both however turned away quickly without examining the objects further, too afraid of what they might find and instead began to search for Vernon Dursley with a whole new intensity.

With tears running down their faces and heavy hearts they quickly made their way to the next door which led into the room of an obviously spoiled child- their sons no doubt... The two then went to the last door... This is where they would find that monster!

With sadistic grins firmly placed they blasted the bedroom door off of its hinges and began to stalk towards the closet where they could clearly hear sobs...

* * *

Vernon Dursley was _NOT_ a coward! Yet here he was, driven to cowering in his bloody closet sobbing like a baby!

However, Vernon also had a good reason for his predicament. Four freaks had suddenly shown up on his doorstep, one that had already threatened to kill him if the boy was mistreated in his care, one that he knew for a fact was dead, and two more he would swear were the boys parents but it couldn't possibly be... Could it?

Still, those freaks were after him, and trying to avenge the boy no less... Why they would care about the boy Vernon had no idea, all he was good for was to be a whore and a good way to let out some stress... Just a little entertainment, nothing more, nothing less...

He could hear them making their way towards him... room by room.

They were in the guest room... now they were at the boy's room, great! Vernon could feel his trembling increase at the prospect of their anger when they saw what was inside... Now they were in his Dudders' room...

Praying that they wouldn't find him he desperately tried to silence himself as he heard his bedroom door blown off its hinges... He could hear the muffled footsteps as the freaks walked towards his closet and... Just when the suspense was about to get the most of him...

The closet door opened...

Vernon looked up at the freaks who seemed to tower above him... One looked almost exactly like the boy but he was taller, older, his eyes were brown and he didn't have that infernal scar. The woman had long red hair, and the same eyes as the boy... And they both had those bloody sticks pointed straight at him, with twisted grins on their faces...

James and Lily Potter had come to avenge their son.

Lily was the first to attack, pointing her wand at the clothing that hung above his head, "Oppungo!" Suddenly every item that he kept in his closet came alive and began to attack him, his shoes kicked him, his ties attempted to strangle him, his shirts knickers and pants began to slam roughly into him...

"Make it stop you freaks! I will not stand any of your freakishness in my house!" Vernon said with an overwhelming mixture of terror and anger, he immediately knew that he had said the wrong thing when he saw James Potter brandish his wand and another jet of light hit him in the mouth as James said 'Densugeo!'.

When the light hit him Vernon could feel his mouth forced open as his teeth began to grow larger and larger.

James Potter was glaring at him, "Well if we're freaks then what does that make you?"

Pure fury erupted inside of Vernon, how dare they make him a freak!? How dare they!?

With a cry of pure fury Vernon launched himself at James only to be blown to the side as another spell hit him...

* * *

"Furnunculus!" Lily cried out and watched as Vernon was blasted back by the overpowered spell, boils erupting all over his face...

James was quickly bowled over as Vernon charged at her, in a moment of pure panic as she watched the much larger man barrel towards her Lily ran...

Just as she dove away from Vernon she could hear James shout the Jelly Legs Jinx and she watched as Vernon tumbled down the stairs...

* * *

A few seconds after his descent stopped James and Lily began to descend the stairs as well only for their anger to erupt as they listened to what Vernon had begun to say...

"What do you even care for that little freak for!? He's good for nothing other than to be a whore! This world is better off without him I say!"

Two spells hit Vernon simultaneously, Lily- who had merely wanted to shut him up- had performed the Langlock curse, and James- who had wanted nothing more than to kill him had instead settled on using Levicorpus.

James looked around for somewhere he could put this poor excuse for a human being when suddenly his eyes landed on a cupboard door situated just under the stair... This door had locks on it, just like the ones on his sons room...

James lifted his wand and undid the locks on the door before opening it...

Inside sat not only a Hogwarts school trunk but also a snowy owl that looked up at him with happiness, obviously thinking that he was Harry before it began to go nuts in its cage realising that this was not her master...

When the owls eyes landed on Lily it cocked its head to the side and began to consider something... They just stared at each other for a moment before the owl seemed to determine them worthy and nodded its head before pointedly looking between James' wand and the lock on her cage, leave it to his son to have such a brilliant owl!

James flicked his wand and the lock on the cage broke and the snowy owl swooped out spreading its wings for the first time in a while... James and Lily both watched with awe and amusement as the owl began to torment the still upside down and mute Vernon Dursley.

Looking back at the closet with disgust James quickly flicked his wand and his sons trunk floated out of the small closet and into the hallway making just enough room for the fat bastard to fit...

When James went to move Vernon into the small closet his sons owl swooped back into the small closet and grabbed an old ratty and bloodstained blanket from the corner before putting it into his outstretched hand...

After a few moments of just staring at the cloth recognition dawned on James and Lilys faces and they looked at each other, after a few seconds of silent communication they turned towards Vernon and Lily performed the counter spell so that he could speak.

"Did you force our son at any point in time to stay in this closet?" James growled through clenched teeth.

"Yes," Vernon squeaked eyes wide in fear.

"How long?" Lily growled just as if not even angrier than he was.

"Itusedtobehisbedroom," He murmured, obviously terrified if the slowly spreading stain in his trousers was any indication.

The earth seemed to stop momentarily as they processed his last mumble...

"WHAT!?" Lily screeched.

* * *

Remus hastily pulled a small bag of flu powder out of his robes while Sirius gently layed Harry down on the couch, hastily tossing the powder into the Dursleys' fireplace Remus floo called Dumbledore and demanded that he bring Madame Pomfrey immediately, It was life or death...

In mere moments the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the school nurse came spinning out of the fireplace and instantly looked around for whoever was injured... The second Poppy Pomfrey saw Harry she let out a shocked gasp before immediately setting to work...

She conjured bandages, and summoned a Hogwarts house elf to bring her all other items she would need; salves, creams, lotions, potions, so many different things were moving in her hands so quickly Remus couldn't keep track of it all when suddenly Poppy stopped...

Remus looked up and realised that fifteen minutes had passed with Poppy working at an inhuman speed...

When Poppy finally stood back up James and Lily entered the room causing Dumbledore to raise an eyebrow questioningly.

Lily still looked too angry to speak so it was James who explained...

"We bound the pig, and sealed the door."

Lily's eyes then moved to her son and all anger drained from her face, what had once been a bloody skeleton was now a mummy, Harry was covered virtually from head to toe in creams and bandages...

* * *

"Is he okay Poppy?" Lilly's voice was heartbroken and she was obviously fighting tears.

"Yes, I believe so. It will take a while for all of the damage that I saw to properly heal, I'll have to do a full injury scan to know if I have missed anything however," her own voice sounded defeated and hallow, how could she have not noticed before? _Especially_ with the amount of times Harry had been in her infirmary.

"Do a past and present scan Poppy," Dumbledores voice was hallow as well, the normal twinkle gone from his eyes...

Poppy nodded once and began the full diagnostic charm causing a pale teal light to envelope Harry, after a minute the light faded and an extremely long piece of parchment appeared before her with a small 'pop' causing her eyes to water at the sheer length of it...

She unrolled the parchment and after only a few seconds of reading (with each second she grew increasingly pale and her eyes wider) she froze before dropping the roll of parchment and fell to the floor sobbing for this poor child.

"P-Poppy?" Lily asked terrified of what made her react like that, the only response she got however was for Poppy to point at the parchment with a shaking hand as she continued to sob...

She didn't need to watch as the other four in the room bent over the parchment to read what had caused her reaction Poppy knew exactly what it said... The words were now burned forever into her mind...

Following an extremely long list of violent injuries that had started the same night Harry Potter had come to the Dursleys came these terrible words...

_Age 5: 12:02 on July 31, Harry James Potter was raped by one Vernon Dursley..._

**~*!END OF CHAPTER 4*~**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I feel so bad about leaving you guys hanging for so long! I'm sorry! This month is going to be/is pretty hectic so it's going to take a while to get the next chapter done. I had more planned for this chapter but I figured I had left you hanging for too long... Now here are some things to expect in the next chapter that you might have questions about so I'll just address them here...**

**1.) Where did Aunt Petunia go? -She's still there but now she's passed out since she cried herself to sleep before most if not all of this chapter happened. They'll find her in the next chapter so don't worry!**

**2.) What about Dudley? -He's coming back in the next chapter too! Don't worry, he's not going to get away with what he's done either!**

**3.) What's with the last line? -It's what Vernon did to Harry 2 minutes after midnight on his fifth birthday... So sad v.v but still necessary! I hope you forgive me!**

**4.)Is Harry going to be okay? -Physically yes, mentally yes but it'll take a while. He's been through some traumatic experiences _without_ the addition of his godfather and parents coming back to life! That alone would take a while to get used to!**

**Now, I'll end it here so I can get this posted so you can read it!**


	5. Lost in Thought

**My Salvation**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry it's taken so long to get this posted and that it's so short! I've had a pretty busy month... But, my musical went great and the best news of all, my team got first place in the speech contest! We're going to nationals! One more quick note: This chapter has a dedication! Happy birthday xdninja05! ^w^ Now I've kept you long enough so... Enjoy~! ^w^ ***!~**

**CHAPTER 5: Lost in Thought**

As Lily sat in the infirmary with Harry she absent-mindedly stroked her fingers through the unruly black hair that was so much like James'.

It had been exactly three days since they had arrived at private drive and her world was still spinning at everything that had happened...

After Poppy had done that past and present scanner all hell had broke loose. Dumbledore had even had to resort to guarding the closet Vernon was contained in so that they wouldn't kill him, even Poppy had tried to attack the fat whale of a man!

It turned out that Poppy had actually grown a soft spot for her son over the years and this news... Vernon Dursley had done the unthinkable and Poppy had all intentions of making him pay...

Dumbledore had actually had them back to a semblance of calm before Dudley had come in...

**_~!~ Flashback ~!~_**

_"Stay calm!" Dumbledore all but shouted as he guarded the cupboard under the stairs from them. "It will do no good kill him! He deserves to suffer a life sentence in Azkaban and I fully intend to make sure that he is put there!" dumbledores eyes were as hard and cold as steel and they could feel themselves calming with the knowledge that Dumbledore wouldn't let him get away with this unharmed._

_Just then the front door opened and a large beefy boy who could be none other than Vernon's son Dudley entered completely oblivious to the strangers around him as he made him way to the kitchen._

_Dumbledore drew his wand again once Dudley had turned the corner and quickly cast an appearance changing charm on them. _

_Dumbledore now appeared to be a man in his mid thirties with a stiff light grey suit and red hair with a short beard, Sirius, James, Lily and Remus now looked like they had when they were only in their twenties and Poppy looked like a beautiful kind faced woman in her twenties with long curly brown hair cascading down her back..._

_Casting a quick look at each other and banishing the shocked looks from the sudden appearance changes they followed Dumbledore into the kitchen where Dudley Dursley was busy raiding the fridge..._

_Dumbledore cleared his throat making Dudley look up from his raid a cold chicken leg hanging out of his mouth._

_ "Who are you?" He demanded taking the chicken leg out of his mouth and glaring at them with his cold beady eyes._

_Lily couldn't believe that a boy his age could be so horrid! Everything about him just screamed that he was just like his father and Lily could feel the rage rising up in her with each second she looked at him._

_"We are business associates of your father," Dumbledore replied evenly the twinkle gone from his eyes. "You must be his son, Dudley."_

_Dudley nodded as he demolished the chicken leg so quickly Lily's stomach churned in disgust, that is before his eyes ran hungrily over Lily and Poppy making them both shiver in horror._

_"Yeah,that's me...Are they your trades?" He asked once again looking at dumbledore while gesturing towards Lily and Poppy._

_Dumbledores eyes hardened even more and his voice came out cold and stiff... however this too was obviously lost on Dudley._

_"Yes, they are. Your father said that you could show them to us...?" Dumbledore said._

_Lily could feel her heart rate accelerate with each passing moment. She hoped that Dumbledore was using ligillemency and not just guessing what would be best to say. Taking a deep breath Lily forced herself to remember that Dumbledore would never jeopardize a situations outcome such as this in that way. He was definitely using ligillemency._

_"Them?" Dudley said stopping in shock before he shrugged and continued to root through the cupboards. "Funny, Dad usually never trades mum..."_

_'Mum? Is he talking about Petunia?' Lily wandered as everything that had happened so far began to catch up with her again making her head spin..._

_"Where is Dad anyway?" Dudley questioned as he finally settled on a bag of crisps._

_"Upstairs. He said that you could show us to the boy's room when you arrived." Dumbledore answered automatically. Lily noticed the razor edged glint in Dumbledores eyes that he was going to make sure Dudley incriminated himself as well..._

_"Alright then... Follow me." Dudley said as he shoved one last handful of crisps into his mouth before he lumbered out of the kitchen and lead them towards the stairs._

_"So Dudley, how long have you and your father been involved in these... activities?" Dumbledore was obviously attempting to keep his tone casual as they slowly followed Dudley up the stairs._

_"Hmm... Last summer for me... But Dad's been doing it with the freak for as long as I can remember." Dudley was now slightly winded as they finally reached the top of the stairs and he began to head towards what was supposed to be her sons bedroom._

_With each step that they took Lily felt more and more sick... This boy, he was_ sick_ truly and completely twisted! This whole time there was not one single ounce of remorse in his voice! In fact this boy, her own nephew, seemed pleased with what he had done to her little boy! To his own cousin!_

_They followed Dudley down the hallway and finally through that door with the cat flap and multiple locks into the room that supposedly belonged to her son and Lily was once again overwhelmed with disgust._

_Lily looked over at the others and saw those same expressions of disgust pain and horror that she had worn just earlier that day and was wearing once again._

_Dudley went around the room them, explaining things as though it were a simple tour at a museum he had given for years and completely oblivious to the fact that Harry wasn't even in the room..._

_He explained that the bed had been bolted down in the middle of the floor for easier access... Explained how Harry would always attempt to fight them off and the best ways to restrain him again... They were given excruciating details on the 'toys' that were piled up in the corner and where to use them to bring about the most pain..._

_Lily couldn't take anymore! Apparently neither could the others for that matter because within moments Dudley was hit by six different spells and knocked unconscious..._

**~!~ End Flashback ~!~**

Lily shook herself out of the flashback and looked over to her right, James was laying there on a previously empty cot and completely oblivious to his surroundings. They had taken to sleeping in shifts, in fact Remus had just went to go get lunch from the kitchens and stretch his legs for a moment while Sirius slept in his animegus form curled at the end of Harry's bed.

They had all had a very intense discussion just the night before about what had happened and ultimately decided that once Harry was healthy and gotten used to the situation enough that they would tell the ministry what had happened...

Lily looked over to her right now and her eyes landed on Petunia...

They had found her only moments after Dudley was knocked unconscious. It turned out that Petunia had crawled up to the room that she shared with Vernon when they were watching Poppy heal Harry...

Lily stared out the small window out into what should have been a beautiful day as yet another memory consumed her...

_**~!~ Flashback ~!~**_

_In the silence that followed Dudley's unconscious body hitting the floor Lily was vaguely aware of the sniffles that could be heard coming from the master bedroom that Vernon had hidden in earlier. Lily felt numb... So numb in fact that it took her a few minutes before she realised that those sniffles had to belong to her sister..._

_Lily took out her wand and quickly reversed the charm Dumbledore had performed before she slowly made her way out of the room and down the hallway all the while ignoring the confused and curious gazes being sent her way as the others followed her..._

_Pushing open the bedroom door tears welled up in Lily's eyes at the sight in front of her._

_"Pet?" Lily asked using the same name that she called Petunia when they were younger._

_Petunia looked up in shock her eyes wide (or as wide as they could be seeing as she had a rather vicious black eye). When Petunia saw Lily she gasped before trembling, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to form words._

_"L-Lily!?" She finally managed to gasp out._

_"It's me Pet. I'm here," Lily said as she slowly began to walk towards her._

_"H-How? Lily! No, it's not possible! Your dead!" She shrieked as she began to shake her head furiously as if she could simply knock the image of Lily from it._

_Lily quickly stepped forward and pulled Petunia into her arms as tears ran down her cheeks and Petunia sobbed._

_"Shh Pet... It's okay... I'm here... It's really me..." Lily murmured absently as she stroked through Petunias hair._

_**~!~ End Flashback ~!~**_

After a while Petunia had passed out in her arms and they had eventually made their way back to Hogwarts where Poppy had immediately started to fuss over Harry and Petunias unconscious forms.

Neither had woken since...

**~*!END OF CHAPTER 5*~**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Dun Dun Duuuun! Sorry guys! Short chapter= BIG cliff hanger! ^w^ Yet again, aren't I evil? More to come soon! For now let me just post this and make some people VERY happy! Hope you enjoyed~! ^w^**


	6. Making Amends

**My Salvation**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Yay! Reviews are definitely a writers friend! :3 When I read them I have to say I was pumped to write again and write I did! Though there were a few snags here and there and I'm typing this typing this up in my short cleaning breaks but rest assured! It's here~! Otherwise how would you be reading this? Enjoy~! :) ***!~**

**Disclaimer: **A bunch of rabid bunnies have reminded me that I've been neglecting to add this... Well that's because I don't have to! :D J.K. Rowling handed over the deeds to Harry Potter when I beat her at wizards chess in the Leaky Cauldron... ~bunny sticks a carrot to the side of my head~ Okay, okay! I don't own it sheesh! J.K. Rowling is a veerrrrryyy luck woman! v.v

**CHAPTER 6: Making ****Amends**

Remus slowly made his way down the deserted hallways and towards the infirmary, his arms weighed down by the lunch he had gotten for Lily, James, Sirius and himself. The house elves had of course insisted on carrying the tray for him but Remus had declined. He needed something to do! Lily may be able to just lose herself in her thoughts but it was driving Remus crazy!

Sirius and James had been no help either what with Sirius switching from one extreme to another with such speed Remus was shocked he didn't have emotional whiplash, James wasn't much better either with his own mood swings and sudden bouts of overwhelming depression.

Remus was... restless. He knew that he was. He was torn between an intense happiness at having his best friends back to overwhelming grief and blame. He never noticed! How was that even possible?

Remus shook these depressing thoughts from his mind and realized that he had come to a stop just outside of the infirmary doors. Taking a deep breath to steal his resolve he pushed open the infirmary doors and glanced around at the scene with a sigh. Nothing had changed...

Lily still sat looking out the small window above the beds with glazed eyes, Harry hadn't moved, Sirius was still asleep in his animegus form curled up at the foot of Harry's bed,  
Petunia hadn't moved, James hadn't moved... Remus felt as though he had walked into a morgue.

Taking another breath to re-cement his resolve Remus marched forward, he was going to end this! He was _not_ going to let the m slip into the same depression that he himself had recently been fighting!

Harry was alive and would make a full recovery! He was too brave and strong and gifted to be lost just because of this! He wasn't too sure about Petunia but she had not only lived in the same hell hole as Harry but she was also Lily's sister, if she had survived so far and been able to talk to them if only for a moment back on Private Drive she could certainly pull through now!

After all, miracles were obviously happening!

"Time to eat!" Remus called out loudly and watched in satisfaction as his yell brought the others out of their stupors.

Lily's bright green eyes met his as she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Remus."

"_Never_ a problem Lils," Remus replied giving her a grin as he set the food down on the small table James had conjured between Harry and Petunia's beds.

As they all sat around the table they could feel the tension falling off of them as they all shared small smiles. _This_ was right...

* * *

"So tell me about Harry?" Lily asked after they had all finished their lunch. She was leaning forward eagerly with the same look in her eyes she used to get when she was completely enthralled with a topic.

Remus and Sirius smiled those same goofy _I-love-this-boy-more-than-anything-and-am-so-proud _smiles that made Lily's heart not only swell with joy that her son had brought those smiles to their faces but also ache with the knowledge that she knew nothing about her own baby.

"Where should we start?" Remus began wistfully before finally coming to a conclusion.

"Well... Neither one of us got to see him until he was thirteen..."

"Why don't you start from when you first met?" James suggested as he too leaned forward eager to learn more about his son.

"Well, I met him first!" Sirius grinned with a small chuckle as he began to explain more, "I first ran into him when I was on the run, it was completely by chance but I caught a glimpse of him one day and just wanted a closer look so I watched his house..." Here his face became serious and he growled, "I knew he was too small but I chalked that up to genes, and I thought his clothes were just some odd trend... I never even thought-"

"It's okay Pads," James said as he placed his hand on his friends arm. "We don't blame you. Either of you." He said looking to Remus as well as Lily nodded from beside him.

Nodding Sirius continued, "Well later that day this woman came for a visit, she had this horrible little dog. Turns out she was Vernon's sister, Marge. Well something happened at dinner and after a bit Harry came rushing out of the house, carrying his trunk. He was... Turns out he was running way because..." He couldn't finish. For some reason unknown to James and Lily both he and Remus were going into hysterics.

After sharing a look with James, Lily turned towards Remus who was the most composed...

"What did he do Remus?"

"He blew the fat cow up! Literally! Like a balloon!"

And so, for the first time in three days Lily smiled a genuine smile and laughed as she felt her heart grow lighter.

As if the laughter was what she had been waiting for Petunia began to stir...

* * *

Petunia felt stiff... As if she had been asleep for a very long time...

As she became more aware of herself and her surroundings Petunia could hear laughter... three male and one female... One voice that made her heart ache with the knowledge that it was a hoax, that she would _never_ be able to hear again. The very voice that she wished so desperately to hear again.

Her sisters voice... Lily's...

No. It was just a dream. A sad, sick, twisted, wonderful dream. Lily wasn't back, she couldn't be. It was impossible!

...Wasn't it?

If this _was_ just a dream then why could Petunia hear her so clearly?

Petunia moved to sit up so that she could look at where she was but as she did so there was a gasp from off to her side.

"Pet! Your awake! How are you? Are you okay?" Lily asked as she rushed forward and pulled the still shocked Petunia into a hug.

"Lily?" Petunia was finally able to gasp out. "It... It wasn't a dream then?"

"No. It's not a dream Pet. I'm really here." Lily said as she pulled back so that she could look into Petunia's eyes. Petunia felt tears well up in her eyes as she gazed into their emerald depths. The same eyes that had been passed onto her son... The eyes that she both loved and hated because they always reminded her of her sister and how she would never be able to look into Lily's eyes again.

But that's exactly what she was doing now. Lily was really here in front of her. She had her sister back and Harry had his mother.

Harry!

"Where's Harry?" Petunia asked frantically looking around, hoping to spot him somewhere in this strange room. "Is he okay? What happened to him? Where-"

Petunia was cut off as Lily grabbed both sides of her face and Petunia could see the appreciation aimed at her, the gratitude that she was worried about him shining from the emerald depths.

"Its okay Pet." Petunia said in her most soothing voice as she gave Petunia a small reassuring smile. "Harry is here and he's fine. He's being taken car of too see?"

As Lily moved to the side Petunia finally noticed the cot placed next to hers...

The tears that had been swimming in Petunia's eyes finally brimmed over at the sight in front of her...

There in the hospital cot lay a skinny teenage boy who was far too pale. He had messy black hair and a peculiar scar on his forehead. His eyes were closed and there were starch white sheets pulled up to his chin. Most of his injuries had been healed and leaving either smooth unblemished skin behind or small scars that looked to be years old. He also wasn't quite as skinny as he had been... He was still skinny of course but he no longer resembled a skeleton like he had before.

"Oh Harry!" Petunia sobbed as she buried her face in her hands as her emotions began to pour out of her and she began to choke out words through her sobs.

"Oh Harry! I'm sorry! So so sorry! I tried to protect him! Tried to keep him safe from Vernon! But Vernon hated him! He hated him and the more I tried to help him the worse it was! I'm a horrible person! I'm a despicable, foul, poor excuse for a human being! How could I let him do that!? How could I have let my own son turn out like him!?" Petunia screeched out between her sobs all the while growing less and less coherent.

* * *

"Petunia! Petunia listen to me!" Lily shouted again and again over her sisters rambling until her words finally gained her sisters attention and Petunia looked up at her...

"Petunia it's not your fault! This is Vernon Dursley's fault! He's a sick twisted bastard who deserves to rot in prison! As for your son, well... That's really between him, Harry and the court to decide. Right now I'm just happy that you and Harry are alive!"

Looking at the sister she had finally gotten back Lily could feel her eyes water yet again and watched as Petunia calmed down as they both exchanged a watery smile...

How had life gotten like this? One moment her life was perfect apart from the absence of her sister. Now she and James had been killed, Sirius had been framed and locked up in Azkaban for twelve years, Peter had betrayed them, and Harry had been living with Petunia and her abusive bastard of a husband. But they were alive now, and Harry and Petunia were out of that madhouse. But they had both been abused to such an extent... And Harry was nearly dead...

As sobs overcame her Lily fell to her knees burying her face in her hands and sobs ripping themselves from her devastated form...

Familiar arms wrapped themselves around her waist as a head rested on her shoulder.

Placing a soft kiss on her neck the voice of her husband whispered the only words that could possibly ease her pain... The only words that even had a chance of calming her down...

"We'll get through this Lily. We _will_ get through this!"

* * *

Hours passed as Lily and Petunia talked with each other for the first time in years. The bond which had become so strained over the years of their separation was now back and as strong as it had ever been if not even stronger.

Three hours passed and finally the talk turned yet again to Harry...

"What is he like Pet? I've missed so much of his life and it hurts to know that I don't even know my own son but... I need to know Pet."

Lily watched as a fond smile spread over Petunia's face and her posture eased even more as she spoke, "He's a wonderful boy Lily. He's so kind and gentle despite... everything. He's strong and caring, smart... He's so smart but was never able to show it because of Vernon..." Petunia trailed off a haunted look on her face before she shook her head and continued again with another smile and tears in her eyes. "He's an absolutely amazing child Lily and you should be proud! I know that I am, I'm more proud of that boy than I am my own son!"

Lily smiled as tears welled up in her own eyes, "I am Petunia. I'm so very proud!"

* * *

Harry was floating in a peaceful oblivion he knew all to well... Unconsciousness. This was his third home, the first two obviously being the Burrow and Hogwarts. Private drive would _never_ be his home. He loved his aunt but too much had happened in that house for him to _ever_ call it his home despite what Dumbledore said.

Suddenly his surrounding began to change... Small bursts of light were erupting all around him as he was pulled forward and into a dream...

He was smaller... _Much_ smaller. Looking down he saw the small chubby hands of an infant. What?

Suddenly he detached himself from the small figure so that he was able to float above and watch the scene. For a moment Harry was afraid that he had been pulled into another vision but then he looked closely at the child...

It was a baby boy, a little less than a year old with a mop of untidy hair that was oddly familiar... The baby looked up and Harry saw the bright green eyes. This was him! Scanning the baby's forehead Harry saw that there was no scar, so this must have been before Voldemort attacked.

Looking around the room Harry became aware that it was a nursery. Before he was able to take in any more the door opened and a beautiful woman with bright green eyes and long red hair came in wearing a smile that seemed to light up the room. His mom, Harry realized with a shock.

"Hey baby," Lily cooed as she lifted baby Harry out of the crib and kissed his forehead making him giggle. "Guess who's downstairs?" Lily said as she carried baby Harry down the stairs while he followed.

They made their way down the stairs lined with pictures as Lily chatted with baby Harry, catching sight of a clock Harry saw that it was 4:00pm. As they finally came to the common room of the house Harry could see James Potter looking up at them with a grin as a younger version of Sirius and Remus did the same.

Sirius instantly jumped up and snatched Harry from Lily's arms and began to tackle the toddler making him squeal in delight.

Harry smiled at the scene playing out in front of him. He had always wished for something like this to happen... This image of a family, the feeling of home was positively radiating off the walls warming him as he watched it play out... Knowing that it was a memory and not a dream...

As Sirius played with Harry on the floor Remus and his parents sat down on a couch watching laughing at the mans antics. Harry felt happy, this was what his life was like. It used to be so full of love...

Baby Harry reached up and tugged at Sirius' hair as he talked to James. Harry watched as his baby self pouted before smacking Sirius' head...

"Pa'foo!" Baby Harry whined out. Harry watched as they all turned to him shocked and Sirius grinned.

"Ha! He said my name! I'm his first word!" He then stood and scooped baby Harry up swinging the giggling baby around as the other adults laughed...

_This was how it should have been_, Harry thought to himself as the scene continued to play on. _But instead Voldemort had to ruin it all!_

Triggered by these thoughts the scene began to change...

Harry was still a baby, he didn't look any older but now he was sitting on his mothers lap in the common room as his father created rainbow colored bubbles of different shapes from his wand causing the baby Harry to laugh.

Suddenly there was a wave of power that rippled through the house. The change was instantaneous, Harry stopped giggling with a look of alarm at the sudden feeling and the changes in his parents, James had jumped up and was peering out the window with his wand drawn and Lily was looking on worriedly as she held Harry closer to herself...

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -" James cried out desperately as he begins to set up as many protective wards as he could as the robed figure walked calmly up the walk.

Lily grabbed Harry and began to run with him up the stairs as the door was blown off its hinges...

Harry attempted to stay, he wanted to know what had happened to his father but he was dragged along behind his mother and his younger self...

Lily ran into the nursery and after setting baby Harry in his crib Lily began to shove any and all furniture in the room against the door, with a shock Harry realized that his mother had left her wand downstairs in her rush to get Harry to safety.

Lily finished blocking the door and backed up towards the crib, looking down at Harry she grabbed a small stuffed black dog and handed it to him.

"It'll be okay baby. I love you." Lily whispered as she kissed his forehead in the exact spot his scar was.

Silence overcame the house and Lily looked towards the door fearfully, her lips moving silently as she prayed that those footsteps belonged to James...

Suddenly in a flash of light the door and everything in front of it were hit with a powerful blasting curse that ripped it all to shreds and a cold high pitched laugh echoed in through the door...

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily cried out desperately as tears ran down her face.

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now." Tom Riddle growled as he stepped through the doorway.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " She cried out again as she tried to block Harry from view. Seeing that her words were having no effect Lily tried one last time... "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "

Harry watched as Riddle casually flicked his wand causing Lily to collapse screaming and twisting in agony as he laughed.

Finally Riddle flicked his wrist again and Lily lay there collapsed in a heap and gasping as he slowly walked towards Harry...

Harry was still in the crib, holding onto that stuffed dog and watching as the strange man in the cloak drifted forward raising his wand again...

"It seems a shame really... If it weren't for that prophecy I might have enjoyed taking you in. Raising you as my own. As it stands however... Avada kadavra!"

There was a rushing sound and a flash of green light but just as it was about to reached Harry Lily Potter jumped in front of the flash, intercepting the curse herself...

"Foolish girl! You could have lived." He shook his head as if it truly were a pity. "Severus will be most upset. Now then... Back to business."

He lifted his wand yet again, "Avada Kadavra!" This time the curse struck home and baby Harry was encased in an eerie green glow. The glow grew more and more intense before suddenly it wrapped itself around Voldemort as well.

There was a scream coming from both before the light blasted outward. Just as the wall blew apart Harry woke up screaming...

* * *

Both Lily and Petunia gave a sharp scream of shock as Harry sat bolt upright screaming and clutching his scar.

"Harry!" Remus cried out as he ran forward and held Harry close. Ever since Sirius' death their relationship had grown stronger and Harry had explained the full extent of his nightmares...

"Harry its okay! It's okay I'm right here." He soothed. After a few minutes Harry calmed and looked up but stopped when he saw the others in the room...

"Y-You?" He gasped out before his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

The room was filled with silence before Remus let out a small chuckle and said, "Well... He woke up!"

Just as Lily was about to speak the infirmary doors burst open...

**~*!END OF CHAPTER 6*~**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Dun Dun Duuuun! Sorry! Had to do it! Surprise guests for the next chapter! Hope that you all enjoyed~! Now I'm going to post this so you can all read it, I think that I've kept you in suspense long enough don't you think? ^w^**


	7. The Woes of Petunia

**My Salvation**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Okay so I was going to do a chapter straight from the slamming door but this is what came instead and yes it is relevant to this story. It is time for Petunia to have her story heard! ***!~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. However I do own the ramen I had for dinner.

**CHAPTER 7: The Woes Of Petunia Dursley **

Petunia had been taken in by Vernon early...

She had been a junior in high school and he a college freshman. Petunia had been so happy that he had paid any attention to her at all. He was such a gentleman and was an extremely smooth talker. He was also rather handsome, not like the Vernon Dursley of today. He was tall and buff, everyone was rather taken by him.

Lily had always been the _pretty_ sister, the one that everyone had always liked. No one ever looked at Petunia... That is until Vernon.

He had always been so sweet and gentle... Whispering kind words into her ear as he held her, giving her gifts, never paying attention to the other girls who would fawn over him. He only had eyes for _her_.

Petunia was so... taken by him. It had all happened rather quickly actually. By the time she was a senior in high school Vernon had proposed. Petunia was ecstatic.

Not long after that the abuse started...

It started with Vernon becoming increasingly jealous and controlling. He wanted to know where she was at every moment of every day and when she went out with her friends he would become angry. At first it had seemed sweet but... Not too long after that he began to slowly cut off her relationship to her friends.

At first Petunia had tried to fight it but... Vernon had already became her life, and he promised her that it was all for the best and Petunia believed him.

When he had first hit her Petunia was furious. She was halfway through dialing the number for the police when he began to convince her that it was all for the best. That Petunia had done something horrible and he needed to teach her a lesson. He was such a smooth talker that Petunia actually believed him!

When Lily had come home for the summer from her apprenticeship with some magical person Petunia had brought Vernon around less and less... She was afraid that Vernon would be like all the other boys from town and forget about Petunia in Lily's presence...

She had invited Vernon over for dinner on one inconsequential night... The night that would forever change Petunias relationship to her sister.

She had noticed Vernon watching Lily all night long and she knew that she couldn't do anything to stop him. All night long she forced herself to grit her teeth and keep the waves of jealousy locked inside.

Finally she couldn't stand to watch anymore and stayed in the kitchen for the better part of a half hour under the ruse of washing the dishes. When she had finally gotten enough of her composure back she had walked Vernon out to his car only to come back inside only for her Lily to pull her aside and confirm Petunias fears. Vernon had taken an interest in Lily.

Petunia wouldn't believe it! She vehemently denied it and desperately began to distance herself from her sister. It was with immense relief Petunia learned of Vernon being banned from their home.

As Petunia spent more time out of the house with Vernon the abuse also grew. She had taken to wearing longer sleeves than normal and refused to wear skirts or dresses in an attempt to hide the bruises... By this time she thought that she deserved every bit of the abuse he inflicted.

She had heard Stockholm Syndrome of course but that didn't apply to her! Those people were held captive against their will, she was just following the wishes of someone she loved.

Years later she would realize how very foolish she was, but it was too late. Not only was there the fear of breaking away from the only person who had ever loved her but even if that wasn't there there was still the sheer size difference between the two. If she _had_ managed to get away what then? Vernon had taken away everything; her old friendships, she had no family to go to either... Dudley and Vernon were the only ones she had left and by the end of that year so was Harry.

Petunia had always wished that she could care for Harry as she did Dudley but Vernon had made it instantly clear that this would not be the case... The moment Vernon acknowledged that they would keep Harry he also showed her exactly what that would entail.

He had taken little baby Harry out of Petunias arms and after kicking several boxes out from the cupboard under the stairs had carelessly thrown baby Harry into the cupboard and shut the door. Then, rounding on Petunia he gave her very strict instructions: He was allowed a single bottle of milk a day, _not_ Dudleys formula, _milk_; he was not allowed any of Dudleys toys and _nothing_ better than Dudley! Dudley would always come first!

So Petunia transferred all of the love and nurturing she wished to give her nephew onto her only son instead... For the longest time she would turn a blind eye onto Vernons abuse and instead spoil her son to make up for it. In time these actions became automatic and Petunia had convinced herself that it was _right_! That it was _normal_.

She did care for Harry, and would secretly express her love from time to time be it by giving him a fresh sheet or leaving some extra food in his cupboard...

When she learned that Vernon had actually gone so far as to _rape_ him she was furious! Petunia had screamed and actually _hit_ Vernon! However that's when everything became worse...

Vernon had beat Petunia so badly she had to go to the emergency room and claim that she had taken a nasty spill down the stairs. Her beatings were now more violent and more frequent but that was nothing compared to what Vernon did to Harry...

He made raping the young boy an almost daily punishment after that... Within six months Vernon had acquired a friend who would also come over and _play_ with the boy. It made Petunia sick to even think about! By the time Harry was eight Vernon had a group of around twelve who would come by on a regular basis... and Vernon had also begun to charge.

Petunia was disgusted with herself... How she could have lived with herself all these years she had no idea...

She was a despicable person! And with that thought Petunia Dursley Nee Evans rose from her chair gave a feeble excuse and slipped unnoticed out of the hospital wing...

**~*!END OF CHAPTER 7*~**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Good news! My team got 10 of 26 at national level! :D Anyway~! I've updated! Who can guess what comes next?


End file.
